Field
The present disclosure relates to multiplexers (such as diplexers and triplexers) that may be capable of providing a wideband capability.
Description of the Related Art
Many designs for wireless devices such as smartphones and tablets desire lower cost and smaller size, while simultaneously increasing complexity and performance requirements. Radio-frequency (RF) front-end modules (FEMs) provide a platform where at least some of such designs can be implemented. For example, functionalities associated with switching, filtering, and power amplifiers (PAs) can be implemented in a FEM.